Dangerous Affair
by hahahyper
Summary: After years of serching for his brother, Sasuke finaly decides to come back to the Hidden Leaf Village. He now has a girlfriend, and things are going well. But when Itachi comes back to the Leaf village everything falls apart. SasukeXOC ON HIATUS!
1. An unwelcomed visit

Yay! first fanfic! No flamez please.

I sadly don't own Naruto.

I DO OWN LILLY!!!!

Lilly stood outside on Sasuke's balcony looking at the people on the street below. It was a cool September evening and she was leaning against the railing, letting the wind play with her auburn bangs. The rest of her long wavy auburn hair fell down to her waist.

She wasn't really paying attention to anything. She closed her eyes while the wind played with her hair. She was so unfocused that she didn't hear Sasuke come out.

He silently walked up to her and wrapped his strong but gentle arms around her thin waist. He leaned against her back and rested his head on her shoulder, and breathed in her sent. She smelled like the perfect blend of violets and roses.

Lilly felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her, and rest his head on her shoulder. She felt safe, like nothing could ever hurt her when he was like that.

They stood like that for a few minuets swaying a little, when she broke the silence.

"What is it?" Lilly asked still swaying.

"Nothing. Can't a guy hold his girl with out it being the end of the world?" He said pulled her closer to him.

Lilly closed her eyes again, and kept swaying.

Sasuke ran his hand through her soft long hair and sighed. He then moved her hair and gave her butterfly kisses on her neck.

She then sighed and leaned her head up so he could get a better angle. Sasuke then grabbed her shoulders and turned her around and looked her over.

Even though they had been dating for well over a 6 months she still amazed him. Sasuke vowed to never get involved with anyone until he killed Itachi, but with Lilly he couldn't help it.

She was a few inches shorter than him, with a well toned body, sparkling icy blue eyes that drove him crazy! She looked very fragile like a doll almost. But she was actually a very skilled ninja. But she didn't look like it which was good for disguise.

When Sasuke 1st met Lilly he was so taken aback by her, he could barely speck when he was with her. She was diffrent. Normaly girls he met were all like Sakura and Ino annoyed him. But Lilly was diffrent. She treated him like a human insted of a god.

Lilly moved to the Konaha when they were halfway through the Acadamy. At first they didn't really talk, but they felt a special kind of connection.

When Sasuke left the village she often came on many missons to look for him to try and bring him back. She was also the one who was at the gate and saw him returning when he came back. They had been very close ever sence. They still had that special kind of connection, but but it became stronger everytime they hung out until Sasuke felt something he hadn't felt for someone in a long time; Love.  
He secretly liked her for the longest time when he finaly had to tell her.

When he finally got the courage to ask her out, she said yes in a heartbeat, cuz apparenly, Sasuke wasn't the only one who felt that connection. They've been together ever since. Everything about her made Sasuke smile! The younger Uchia had never fallen for anyone before and when he fell, he fell hard.

He looked her up and down and she smiled. Sasuke then kissed her soft lips passionately.

"Sasuke!" Lilly gasped breaking the kiss, "We should take this inside." She said smoothly.

"Hn." Sasuke said, and then he picked her up, and Lilly wrapped her legs around his hips.

They continue to kiss passionately as he carried her to his bed room, where he  
tossed her into the bed. Lilly loved being tossed into the bed! (Who wouldn't?) Then he got on top of her and they continued the heated kiss.

But their fun was cut short by a sharp knocking on the door.

"Damnit of all the times!" Sasuke hissed angrily and got off of her. (They had tried not answering the door once before. But it was Naruto, and he knew they were there, but didn't think to leave them alone and walked in on them.) Lilly started to get up, but Sasuke gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"I'll get it. You wait here." Sasuke said and he got up swearing under his breath.

Lilly stayed on the bed and wondered who it was. But wasting no time she got up and rushed to the bathroom, and reapplied her makeup, brushed her hair out, and put just a little perfume on. Then she got back on the bed and waited for Sasuke.

___________________________

While Lilly was fixing herself up, Sasuke walked to the door, still muttering angrily under his breath. He opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor. His brother Itachi was standing on the other side of the door. But he wasn't dressed in his Akatsuki clothing.

He was actually was wearing black t-shirt, and pants, and his hair wasn't in a pony tail, but was down and in his face a little, and His sharingon was off! If he was on the street you would have to really look to notice that it was Itachi.

He wasn't alone, (duh). But instead of his shark friend, it was some other guy. He was blond and had his hair pulled up in a little pony tail thing on top his head, while the rest fell down past his shoulders and down his back and bangs that covered his left eye. He had a fishnet shirt with a black t-shirt over it, and black pants.

Sasuke instantly turned his sharingon on. He was scared for Lilly's life, but didn't want to alarm her, so He stayed quiet.

"Wow Itachi he dose look like you. Yeah" The blond guy said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked icily glaring at his brother.

"I just wanted to talk." Itachi said and then poked Sasuke's forehead.

"Sasuke-kun, who's at the door?" they heard Lilly's voice from the back bedroom

Sasukes blood went cold. Itachi's emotionless face had the hint of a smile, while Deidara's face lit up. He didn't want Itachi any where near her.

"Who's that?!" Itachi asked amused by his fear. Sasuke didn't move.

"It's rude not to introduce us to her." Itachi continued, smiling slightly.

"You wanted to talk. So TALK!" Sasuke said getting angry.

"Ah yes. Let's walk. Alone." Itachi said looking into Sasuke's dark eyes. They glared at each other for a moment before Sasuke spoke.

"Fine! Let me get my coat." Sasuke said as he stepped back and closed the door. He quickly sprinted to his room where he found Lilly lying on his bed, looking more beautiful and sexy than before. He was so mad that he had to leave.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll explain everything when I get back okay?" He said grabbing his jacket.

"Huh? Why?!" Lilly said disappointed and worried, and looked up at him. He looked worried and tense. She became worried. Lilly looked down and she felt him kneel down in front of her. Sasuke lifted her chin with two fingers, and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be back soon I promise. If I'm not back in two hours, try and find me, but don't go alone! Bring someone with you, okay?" Sasuke said darkly, and she nodded, getting scared.

"Stay here until I get back!" He said very serious. "Ok." Lilly said quietly.

"I love you and I'll be back soon." Sasuke gave her another kiss and was gone.  
Sasuke quickly walked back to the door, and slammed the door loudly to signal to Lilly that he had left.

________________

Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara walked down to a nearby restraint. They had a seat further away from the other people so they could talk more freely without people over hearing them. Sasuke sat down across from his brother, while Deidara had a seat next to Itachi.

"So. You wanted to talk." Sasuke said coolly, but made it quite obvious he was still very angry.

"Yes I did." Itachi said as he had a hint of a smile on his face.

"Who's this girl of yours?" He asked both of them smirked making Sasuke tense up.

"Tell us about her. Yeah." Deidara said, causing something in Sasuke snap.

"Look Itcahi! You took everything from me! Everything!" The younger Uchia almost shouted at his older brother.

"Now listen Sas-"Itachi started but was cut off.

"NO! You listen to ME! You took everything from me when I was 6 years old! She is the best thing that has ever happened to me! If you lay one finger on her, I will fucking kill you, and I'll bring you back to life and kill you AGAIN! And your boyfriend!!!" Sasuke said banging his fist on the table, now trembling with rage.

"Say wha?!" Deidara said choking on his drink, looking offended. But Itachi just smiled.

"Now, Why the hell are you here?!" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi chuckled.

"We don't want anything to do with you or your little girlfriend. Deidara and I are going to be in town for a few weeks, and I just wanted to let you know not to be surprised, if you see us walking around town." Itachi said. But Sasuke didn't by it. His thoughts were racing to try and figure out what they were doing.

'They were doing something for the Akatsuki! Or maybe there on vacation. No! Why would they be together?! Naruto! There trying to capture the nine tailed fox! Got to tell the Hokage!' He thought furiously.

"Cut the act why are you really here?" Sasuke said coldly. Itachi's face was back to his cold emotionless state.

"Why would we tell you that?" Deidara spat at him. Sasuke shot up and was about to punch him, when Itachi spoke.

"Now, Sasuke. You wouldn't want anything to happen to that girl of yours would you?" Itachis cold emotionless voice said. Sasuke's eyes widened, and froze. He then slowly sat down.

"Good, good. Now I'm going to tell you something."Itachi whispered. Sasuke felt frozen and helpless.

"We are in the apartment room exactly two floors above you. And we are on a mission. Not for the nine tailed fox, oh no! Just a little family history actually. But you need to stay out of the way." Itachi continued lazily as if they were just talking about nothing.

"Let's say, oh I don't know? I turn you in? What would happen?" Sasuke asked wearily. Both Itachi and Deidara looked amused.

"Well let's say we know a lot of guys who would love to have your innocent girlfriend in bed with them." Itachi said slightly mocking him, and smirked as his little brother looked horrified and angry at his older brother.

"Well. That's really all we wanted to say really. But don't try and pull anything funny. You are being watched whether you know it or not, we will know everything we do." Itachi said, as he and Deidara rose from there seats and left the money on the table, and left.

Sasuke sat there for another five minuets letting it a sink in, before noticing he had been gone for almost and hour and thirty minuets. He quickly got up, left his money on the table, and headed out the door, and back to his apartment where Lilly was.

_________________________

Lilly had been waiting at Sasukes apartment, scared sick. She had tried to calm herself down by watching TV, and reading, but it wasn't helping. She finally just made some Ramen, and curled up on the couch and looked out the window.

She was completely in a trance when she heard the door open.

She looked up and saw Sasuke walking in looking very worried and upset.

"Sasuke! What happened?" She asked hugging him close to her. Sasuke looked in her big icy blue eyes. He was at a loss of words. He looked away.

"Sasuke…." Lilly started

"Itachi moved into the apartment upstairs." Sasuke blurted out. Lilly was taken aback

"Your brother? Why?! Why don't you kill him like you said? Why didn't you turn him in?!" Lilly asked franticly looking into his sober face. He sighed.

"It's not that simple. He has another person with him. I think his name was Deidara or something like that." Sasuke said breaking the embrace. Lilly felt her blood turn cold. He went to the refrigerator and got a coke. He opened it, taking a sip but then noticed Lilly, had gone silent.

Lilly stared off into space, deep in thought and fear. Her mind was racing.

'Dose Deidara know I'm here? Why is he here? Should I tell Sasuke? Why are both of them here?' She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Sasuke call her.

"Lilly? Hey Lilly, you ok?" He said hugging her close. She snapped back to reality and looked into his deep Onyx eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said quickly. Sasuke continued to stare into her big icy blue eyes, and held her closer to him, and said;

"Look. I want you to be careful around here from now on. If you see anyone around here that looks similar to me, only with longer hair, don't tell him anything. Better yet leave as fast as you can!" He said looking deeper into her eyes still. She looked a little hurt that he didn't acknowledge her abilities.

"It's not that you're a bad ninja. It's just, Itachi's a very dangerous ninja. I don't know about his friend, but he looks dangerous too." Sasuke said now rocking her in his arms.

Lilly rested her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. She sighed. Sasuke then picked her up bridal style to his bed, and gently laid her down on the bed.

He then got in the bed and snaked his arms around her waist from behind, and fell asleep with her in his arm.

Lilly however didn't fall asleep as easily. She kept thinking about what Sasuke said. She was very tired but couldn't get to sleep. She was too scared. A soft snore came from Sasuke, and broke her from her thoughts. She smiled. She loved the way his strong arms were wrapped around her just right. She felt safe, like nothing could ever hurt her when he was like that.

Lilly sighed and closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep safe, and warm with her lover.

______________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think? It's my first fanfiction ever on my own. Next chapter will be up as soon as my editor/BFF Kaceycorn looks at it.


	2. Mornings After

Itachi and Deidara walked back to the apartment after dinner, and went to there apartment quietly. They didn't want to raise any suspicions.

"Wow, your brother really hates you. Yeah." Deidara said while getting a beer from the fridge.

"Yes, but I think we found his weakness. His girlfriend." Itachi said with an evil smile, as he went to his bedroom.

"So what do we do now, un?" Deidara asked taking of his shirt and throwing it at Itachi's face. Itachi dodged the shirt, while Deidara made himself comfortable on Itachi's bed. Itachi gave Deidara a death glare, and threw the nearest pillow at Deidara's head, hitting him so hard, it knock Deidara off the bed.

"You Baka. Do you not remember our mission? We're trying to find Lilly." Itachi said coldly.

"Oh yeah, un." Deidara said rubbing his head where Itachi's pillow hit his head.

-------Flashback-------

"You wanted to see us Leader-sama. Yeah." Deidara said as he and Itachi entered the Pein's office. Pein looked up from his mountain of paperwork.

"Yes, I have a special mission for you two. Now look I know you two hate each other but as we all know Kisame, hasn't been well since the capturing of the four tails. And Tobi would probably screw up this mission. We can't afford to mess this one up, so I'm sending you two." Pein explained, and then started rummaging threw his desk for something. Deidara opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Itachi.

"Okay. What's the mission?" Itachi said sounding bored.

"Well I browsing through the bingo book, when I spotted someone I think might be able to help us in capturing the Nine Tailed Fox." Pein said, skimming threw the small book, until stopping at the page he was looking for. He put it on the desk, for the two to take a look.

On the page was Lilly, looking a little pissed off, standing at a bit of an angle, where she looked like she was glancing back, with a small glare on her cute face. 'Underneath her picture it said Lilly; Age 19; Rank Jonin. Fire Country; Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Lilly is one of the Konaha's strongest and most deadly ninja. Being very skilled at Ninjutsu and exceptionally well at Genjutsu, she is extremely strong. Having a short temper she should be approached with extreme caution. She has spent a number of years studding the Nine Tailed Fox inside Uzamaki Naruto.' It said underneath her picture.

"I want you two to bring her here so we can have a little chat with her. Do not raise any suspicions when in the Leaf Village, and do what ever it takes to get her here. Don't bother with the Jinchuuriki this time. She has a lot of information on the Jinchuuriki, we NEED this information." Pein said.

"Hai." They said in unison, and they left and headed onward.

-----End Flashback-----

"Oh yeah. Un." Deidara said as he stumbled out of Itachis room.

"Wait! Why the hell did we meet with your brother? Un." Deidara asked his speech slightly slurred.

"Damnit Deidara. From what the bingo book said, she is very hard to track down, and apparently my dear, loving brother has a close connection to her, all we have to do is make him crack, by taking his girlfriend hostage and killing her. He'll give in very easily knowing Sasuke." Itachi said, almost glaring at Deidara. Deidara glared back at him. They continued to glare at each other for the next few minuets, until Deidara spoke.

"I thought you were going to kill her anyways." Deidara said, looking a little confused.

"Damnit, how many drinks did you have tonight?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"Five!" Deidara said slurred clearly lying, and stumbled out of Itachis room, before tripping on (of all things) a pillow that had been lying around.

"Baka." Itachi mumbled, as he got into bed, before drifting off to sleep.

________________________________

The next morning Lilly woke up in Sasuke's arms. She smiled and gently cuddled closer to him, if possible. Sasuke woke up a few minuets later.

"Good morning." Sasuke said huggung her.  
"Morning." Lilly said giving him a quick kiss. Before they could do anything=2 0else Lilly noticed the time, 10:24 am.  
"Oh shit! I'm late!" Lilly shouted, jumping out of bed, quickly fallowed by sasuke, as she took a quick shower.

Lilly had to get back to her apartment and grab some scrolls for Lady Tsunade, and then rush back and meet with Tenten, and Hinata for lunch.

"Today is not my day." Lilly muttered under her breath as she literally threw her clothes on. She dashed out the door, stealing Sasukes toast, and was gone in less than seven minuets.

Lilly reached her apartment and collapsed on her couch, letting everything sink in from the night before, when she was interrupted by a sharp knocking on her door.

Before Lilly could even get up, Ino came barging in.

"OH MY GOD! LILLY! GUESS WHAT?!" Ino screeched.

"What?" Lilly asked not really caring about what Ino had to say at the moment.

"Kiba just proposed! And I said yes! Oh my God! I'm so exited!" Ino screamed so loud, Lilly felt like her eardrums were going to burst.

"Congratulations Ino." Lilly said giving her a quick hug. But ino wasn't done yet. "Lilly I need you to help me, by baking the wedding cake." Ino said without even asking her if she even wanted too. "Ino why me? I don't know if I even CAN right now!" Lilly protested. "Because you bake better than the bakery ever could! Please! I'll pay double than I would have paid the bakers! And I don't mean right now! In like a few months!" Ino begged. "Okay okay! I'll go make a sample cake later." Lilly said wearily.

"Thanks Lilly! I gotta go! There are so many people I need to tell!" Ino shouted skipping out of Lilly's apartment as suddenly as she came.

Lilly sighed and headed off to Lady Tsunades with the scrolls.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi had woken up early and noticed Deidara passed out on the couch. Annoyed he walked to the kitchen and had a banana.

Itachi was in the middle of his banana when he heard Deidara stirring in the other room.

"Fuck! What did I do last night, un?" he heard Deidara groan from the other room. There was a loud thump, as if someone had fallen, then some uneven foot steps, and then a very hung-over, and cranky Deidara stumbled in and sat down at the table.

"Well look what the cat brought in." Itachi said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Ha ha. Very funny, un." Deidara snapped.

"You shouldn't have had so much to drink. It's your fault." Itachi said coolly.

"Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be watching Sasuke, to make sure he doesn't rat us out?" Deidara said, rubbing his head.

"Knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't rat us out, because he wants to kill me and he'll make sure no one, gets in the way." Itachi said coolly, as he finished his banana.

"I'm going out to check on him and, you need to get over that hangover and make yourself useful." Itachi said as he got up and to leave.

He heard Deidara groan loudly as he closed the door.

Itachi jumped from his balcony down to Sasukes balcony. He peered into his brothers apartment and saw Sasuke was about to leave. He looked very uneasy and then whirled around to see his brother staring at him.

"What the hell Itachi!" Sasuke shouted at his brother. Itachi just smirked and said simply "Just letting you know I'm still watching you." And then he jumped off the balcony, as Sasuke ran over. Sasuke looked over the side of the balcony only to see his brother had vanished. With a growl of rage, Sasuke smashed a part of the railing off out of rage.

Itachi how ever was far away when that happened, cause it was just a shadow clone, and he was walking down the street and headed to the grocery store to get some food seeing that they had nothing to eat in the apartment.

"Excuse me, but where are the eggs?" A girl behind him asked the guy at the counter.

'Wait! That voice sounds familiar!' Itachi thought, he tried to remember where he heard that voice before.

"Out of eggs again?" The man at the counter exlamed.

"Yeah, well I have to bake a cake for a friend and I was out. That and I like eggs." The girl with long auburn hair said with a small smile. She looked like she was about Sasuke's age

Then it hit him!

'Sasuke's girlfriend' Itachi's eyes went wide as he quickly turn around and not only noticed that his brothers girlfriend was incredibly hot! But that wasn't all! It was Lilly! His eyes fallowed her as she left the store.

It was as if Itachi won the lottery! But he didn't want to go just yet with her. It had been a while sence he had some fun with a girl. Silently he left the grocery store and saw her a few yards away. Itachi smiled inwardly. He completely masked his chakra and silently fallowed her back to her apartment.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lilly was walking back to her apartment when she got this strange feeling that she was being followed.

She turned around, and looked around but didn't see anyone or anything suspitous. But she still had an uneasy feeling in her stoumach. She ignored it as she reached her apartment complex.

Lilly climbed up the stairs and entered her apartment, when she looked back yet again out of caution. Nothing was there. She closed the door and locked it.

Shrugging she started putting her eggs into the fridge when she heard the door unlock.

"Sasuke…?" Lilly asked standing up reaching for a kuni, when suddenly the door swung open, and before she could even react she couldn't move, and she felt two very stong hands pinning her hands above her as she was pinnd against the wall!

"Who are you?!" Lilly screamed, and tried to fight but she was trapped! She looked up at her attacher and couldn't stop the small gasp from escaping her lips.

"Itachi?!" Was all that managed to escape her lips.


	3. When push comes to Shove

_Hey! I'm back after WAY too long! I'm so sorry it took me so friken long! _

_I started to write this chapter in December, but then my flashdrive like compleatly died and I lost it! Then I had to rewrite it, and I'm still new to wirghting lemons and like my whole family was over, then school started up again and I had literaly no time to work on it! FINALY I finished right before spring brake and had saved it onto a new flashdrive, and then as fate would have it; I lost the flashdrive. This time I had saved most of it on my e-mail, and so I sated rewriting that part and then this afternoon...I found my fucking flashdrive with this chapter on it. -_- _

_You can kill me later, right now please enjoy this chapter! _

_**Warning-Major lemon in this chapter! **_

"Itachi?!" Was all that managed to escape her lips. Itachi just smirked evilly as he towered over her. He wasn't wearing his akatsuki cloak. Lilly might not have recognized him being Itachi if he hadn't had his Sharinganon. He had normal citizen's clothes on. Other than his hair being in the usual low pony tail, and the sharigan, she wouldn't have recognized him.

"How did you know?" He said in a mocking tone, while pressing her wrists harder against the wall. Lilly tried to move but Itachi's jutsu was to strong and Lilly could tell it was not going to let up anytime soon. Lilly was terrified. Itachi just smirked.

"I see my little brother told you a little about me." Itachi said with a hint of a smirk on his flawless face. Lilly just glared at him, as Itachi pressed his whole body against hers.

"God, Sasuke has very good taste in women. And I haven't had any fun in quite a while." He whispered seductively, in Lilly's ear that sent shivers down her spine. Lilly blushed. Not many people thought of her as a woman. At first glance people thought she was a girl. Itachi smirked at her blush. Lilly knew what was going to happen next. Lilly tried yet again to move, but it was futile. Itachi was too strong, and she wasn't going anywhere.

Then just as suddenly as he appeared he lifted her up bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom. He gently sat her down on the bed. Lilly closed her eyes and prepared herself. She refused to enjoy this. She refused to do anything that sick twisted fuck wanted.

"Have you slept with my brother?" Itachi's smooth velvety voice said out of no where. Lilly's eyes shot open at this simple question. He had taking of his shirt, to revile perfectly sculpted abs, and arms.

"What the hell?! Why dose that matter?!" Lilly shouted finally finding her voice. She was pissed.

"I'm just wondering." Itachi said as he sat down next to her. He then started rubbing her shoulders. He smirked as he felt her relax. His hands were warm and gentle.

"I have slept with him, but why do you of all people care?!" Lilly spat coldly at Itachi. Itachi just smirked, as pulled her onto his lap. She could feel his throbbing member, which a sent a chill up her spine.

"Well for one. You're a very pretty girl. Very powerful too so I hear. And it would be a shame for a lady as cute as you, to not be properly pleasured." His silky voice whispered in her ear. His hands ghosted over her pail sensitive flesh. Lilly tried to say protest, or scream, but nothing came out.

"And knowing my brother, I'm sure he's very controlling and is in it more for his own pleasure than you. Am I right?" He whispered against her neck, causing Lilly to squirm and wither, as his hands reached the hem of her skirt. Lilly didn't say anything. She knew Itachi was right. And they both knew it. "Tell me. Have you slept with anyone other than Sasuke?"Itachi asked gently.

"I, uh…Yes!" Lilly sputtered, a little too quickly.

"Don't lie to me. You lost your virginity to him didn't you?" Itachi said tightening his hold on her waist roughly, making Lilly gasp, and she tried to break free, when Itachi threw her down on the bed and slowly ever so slowly removed her skirt and threw to the floor, as Lilly shrieked and tried to push him off of her. Itachi didn't like screaming. He found it rather annoying, and put his hand over her mouth, and held her wrists above her head.

"Shush. I don't want you to scream in fear. Hold in your screams until you've come." He said huskily, taking his hand off her mouth and ghosting his finger down from her cheek, slowly down her neck, and between her bust, down her well toned stomach, causing Lilly to moan with out realizing it.

Itachi deliberately stopping around her waist line and took her underwear, so painfully slow, Lilly thought she would burst if he just fuck her senseless already.

"Impatient now are we?" Itachi chuckled as he slowly slid his finger into her heated core. Lilly gasped and shudder at the new sensation, then a second then a third. Lilly was gasping and moaning with pleasure! This was so different than with Sasuke! Itachi's touch was tender and gentle, while Sasuke was more rough and wild, yet always in control.

Lilly was just about to cum when Itachi pulled his fingers out of her. Lilly still shuddering, felt Itachi place her on the bed. She looked and saw Itachi slowly pull his pants down revealing a very erect manhood. Lilly's eyes widened. Sasuke was big, but Itachi was bigger.

Lilly struggled and tried to push him off of her. Itachi only chuckled and roughly grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"I can make this a pleasurable experience for both of us. But if you keep struggling, I'll make sure your screaming in pain instead of pleasure." He whispered in her ear making her gasp suddenly. Itachi smirked and started kissing her stomach and her inner thigh when suddenly Lilly kicked him in the face with her other leg, knocking Itachi to the ground.

She quickly rolled off her bed and ran to the door as fast as she could! Itachi was faster and appeared in fount of her out of what seemed like thin air. She shrieked suddenly out of surprise and a he grabbed her and roughly threw her back on her bed.

"Get the hell off of me you fucking bastered!" She screamed as she thrashed violently, as she tried desperately to get away from him. Itachi quickly penned her down underneath him. Tears were now streaming down her face. Itachi just smirked as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. He then leaned in close to her face and whispered to her "It's not rape, if you enjoy it."

With that he gently trusted himself into her. Lilly moaned loudly as he allowed her to get used to the almost overwhelming sensation. Slowly he began rhythmically moving in and out of her causing Lilly to moan and trembled in pleasure, as he gently kissed her neck, and fondled with her breast.

"I-itachi! Faster!" Lilly gasped suddenly. Itachi complied obediently and quickened the pace, while Lilly moaned for him to go faster. Lilly knew she was going to cum soon; Itachi as well. With a final powerful thrust, Lilly came, as she screamed into his shoulder; Itachi cumming with a loud groan, as he spilled his seed into her.

They collapsed on Lilly's bed exhausted, panting and covered in sweat, both smelling like sex. Itachi pulled out of her, while she snuggled closer to him, while she recovered from her most powerful orgasm she had ever had. Itachi snaked his arms around her waist just like Sasuke did after they had sex.

…Sasuke! Lilly's mind began to race as re remembered him. Lilly just had _sex _with his older _brother! _

The same brother who killed his whole clan; the same brother he swore to kill! The same brother who he hated and would probably kill her as well if he knew she _enjoyed_ it!

Even as her mind raced, she could feel the very powerful pull of sleep pulling her under to the world of sub conciseness. Lilly finally gave in as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep in the arms of the enemy, Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

_I promis the next chapter will not take that long! Please review and tell me what you think of the lemon! Jez they are HARD to write!_

_Thanks!_

* * *


End file.
